


Sounds of Celebration

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: 60 Minute Challenge Fics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddles by the fire, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Michele Likes to Listen, Multi, Not Necessarily Crispycest, Power Outage, What Do You Call the Auditory Version of a Voyeur?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The power goes out, so Michele, Sara, Mila, and Emil need to find a way to kill the time since their original plans of Christmas movies is out.
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Michele Crispino/Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: 60 Minute Challenge Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Sounds of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pair Week Day 6  
> Prompt: Eros/Agape
> 
> Written for 60 Minute Challenges  
> Prompt: power outage, bonus: make it festive!

Plugging in the Christmas tree was not supposed to knock out the power, and yet, here they were in the dark. Emil was the first to get his phone out and get the flashlight on, followed quickly by Sara. “Everyone okay?” Emil asked.

“No, in the five seconds we’ve been in the dark I managed to trip over enough things that now my leg is broken,” Mila snarked, although she knew what Emil meant. Sudden power outages could be somewhat freaky. “Circuit breaker?”

“I don’t think so.” Sara moved to a window, looking outside. “Lights are out on the street, too, and I don’t see anything in any windows.”

“I’m still going to go check,” Michele said, getting to his feet and heading out. Mila rolled her eyes. Michele was such a worrywart. If the power was out on the street, it wasn’t the circuit breaker. She got up and headed for the kitchen, where Sara and Michele kept a stash of candles. That would let them save the power of their phones in case an emergency did come up, since they couldn’t charge them.

When Michele got back, the report was exactly what Mila expected. “Circuit breakers are fine.”

“Good to know that when the power outage is over, we won’t be the last to know.” Emil’s grin glowed in the candlelight. “Is the fireplace wood, gas, or electric?”

“Gas!” Sara took a candle from Mila to see what she was doing at the fireplace. Before long, there was a nice fire glowing, providing both heat and light. “Shame we don’t have any marshmallows, but then again, it’s too close to Europeans to go too nuts.”

“So what do we do now?” Michele asked. “Watching Christmas movies like we’d planned is out, no wi-fi so we can’t do anything online, we can’t charge our phones so we shouldn’t overuse them, it’s too early to just go to bed…”

“Too early to go to sleep maybe, but it’s never too early to go to bed!” Mila smirked at the look on Michele’s face. There was the slightest twinge of remorse, as it was hardly a solution for Michele, but she’d just been teasing him anyway. Besides… “Don’t tell me you didn’t see that coming, Mickey, if I didn’t suggest it Emil would have.”

“I know, I know, it’s just…” Michele groaned. “That’s great for you and Sara and Emil, but what about me?”

Sara pulled Michele down next to her on the couch. “We can let the sex-obsessed people go have their fun while we stay out here. We’ve been meaning to start reading the Witcher books anyway, and between the candles and the fire there should be enough light to read by, so we sit here and cuddle and read to each other while they have their fun.”

Michele brushed a hand over Sara’s hair. “If you want to join them, go on, I don’t want to…”

“Mickey.” Sara kissed his cheek to shut him up. “You’re not cockblocking me. If this power outage lasts long enough, I might trade off with one of them, but I’m not sacrificing anything staying out here with you, I promise. This is just as important to me as getting laid.” She got up just long enough to grab her book and move candles into better position to light the pages, cuddling back up to Michele to open the book.

From the smile on Michele’s face, it seemed like he was perfectly happy with the arrangement, so Mila took Emil’s hand and slipped out of the room. Emil stopped her as she started getting his clothes off. “Should we stay out there too? Is this fair…?”

“Is it fair to us not to take the chance to get laid, when Sara’s perfectly happy to stay out there and keep him company? It’s not like we’re leaving Mickey alone, shutting him out of things, and as long as we’re willing to trade off with Sara if she decides she wants a turn…” 

If Emil was going to get stupid on her, Mila was going to get cranky. It was one thing to not be interested, but Emil was. She could tell by the way Emil’s hands were on her, stroking her under her clothes. “You know Mickey doesn’t want to participate in any of it or watch, but he enjoys listening to us? He says it makes him happy to know we’re enjoying ourselves.”

“Yeah, I know, he was so confused when I apologized to him for how loud I was making Sara scream, that first time we had sex when he was home. She’d never been that loud before.” Emil smirked ruefully. “I was so scared to face Mickey, thinking he was going to kick my ass for hurting Sara, but it turned out Sara was being louder than usual specifically because Mickey was there to hear us. That conversation just kept getting weirder the longer it went.”

“There. So Mickey gets to cuddle with Sara and listen to us, we get laid, and if Sara gets horny enough to want a turn one of us can go cuddle Mickey while the other makes her scream. What’s the problem?” Mila got back to work on Emil’s clothes without waiting for an answer. Emil decided to skip the verbal answer and just get to work on Mila’s clothes instead.


End file.
